Past meets present
by HouseAddict16
Summary: all new update! House has a child but has to go through nine weeks of detoxing in order to keep him! Lucky for House Wilson is willing to watch the kid in the meantime.
1. Chapter 1

**Past meets present**

Chapter 1

" House, Cuddy's got a case for you."

"Why are you telling me this, you aren't on my team."

"I'm just letting you know what's headed your way. I'll catch you later."

"What a pal, see you later."

Wondering what this case could be he took his time getting to the office. Instead of finding his team writing on his forbidden whiteboard he found Cuddy in his chair.

"It's a little early for personal favors don't you think? Let's save the foreplay for tonight, when I can really enjoy it."

"I've got a case for you."

"That's what Wilson said. Where's the team? You could have told them instead of conducting this secret meeting."

"Nope, this case is just for you. All by yourself." She handed him the chart as he sat down in a seat across from his own desk.

"Even you could treat this. All he needs is a simple rapid detox and be sent home."

"Only you would consider that easy, and he doesn't have a home."

"So why are you giving him to me?" Her tone changed to a more serious one with her answer.

"Because I know that deep down you care enough to help him. Your team's in the clinic. Help him. He's on the third floor. I'll see you later."

She left him in his office as he looked over the chart again. Six month old male, drug addicted and homeless. "How nice of Cuddy to leave him in my care" he thought. Now where's Wilson?


	2. Chapter 2

**Past meets present**

Chapter 2

He climbed over the wall of the balcony and began throwing pebbles at Wilson's door. He came out slightly agitated but willing to talk. He already knew what it was going to be about.

"What's up?"

"Cuddy stuck me with a six month old. Now why would she do that? She seems to think that I care."

"Well you do don't you?"

"Well yeah… but I can't let people know I have a soft spot for him."

"You do?"

"No." He rolled his eyes. "Yes, but don't let it get around."

"Treat him, help him. I'll be around later if you need help."

He finally got enough courage to go see the patient and start the rapid detox so he could live a normal life. He knew that if he got involved he would get attached; that one he learned the hard way awhile back. He even had to change his specialty choice because of it. Reaching the appropriate wing he took a deep breath and opened the door.

"I'm looking for this case." He handed the chart to the head nurse at the desk.

"Baby boy Smith is this way. If you'd follow me."

In walking to the room he realized that the poor kid didn't even have a name. Boy if Cuddy was aiming at breaking down House she was going to do a great job. He was led to a relatively empty room. It only consisted of a crib, rocking chair, and necessary medical equipment. Cuddy had set up the room for the procedure already. "Thanks, I got it from here." House told her as she nodded and left the room.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm not sure how realistic I've been in this story as far as the characters and their actions. Please let me know how you feel about it. If I'm way off it's ok to tell me. Enjoy.

* * *

**

**Past meets present**

Chapter 3

Approaching the crib he realized just how small the child was. Underweight and undersized due to the drug addiction. He did make eye contact with House which was good. "How could someone abandon you? Hang in there. Tomorrow you'll be much better. Drug free even." House quickly got him on the rapid detox treatment and made himself comfortable. He had nowhere else to be. His mind wandered for awhile and he tried to tell himself not to get attached. He wandered back in time to the reason he became a diagnostician instead of his original pediatrician choice.

Ever since college he knew that he didn't want to have to deal with patients. They all lie and he doesn't like dealing with that. Children and their parents don't lie when it comes to child health. The children have no reason to lie if they are under a certain age and the parents are usually too worried to lie. So when rotations and internship time came around he chose a pediatric internship one summer. Sure he had a tough as nails outer shell, he got that from his father and the abuse he endured but inside he really felt for kids.

Sick children have no control over their situation much like he had no control over his father's abuse. He connected with the kids indirectly and actually cared about them, if even just a little bit. Not many knew about his past, he changed specialties well before working at PPTH and he had only told Wilson. His flaw was that he opened himself to caring which allowed attachment. When his patient died his attachment created a sense of hurt or loss. House just ended up hurting too many times. He knew he had to get out before he fell apart so he made two important goals. Not getting attached and not losing a patient if at all possible. With completing those there would be no hurt, which led to the diagnostician result. He could diagnose without seeing them since he was brilliant and he didn't get hurt in the process.

Now with this case he almost had to care and he was afraid of getting hurt and all those old feelings he had managed to discard and forget. His leg pain was enough pain, both emotional and physical. He didn't need anymore pain, but this situation brought potential for just that. He came out of his thoughtful daze when he heard footsteps. He checked the monitors and waited for the door to open.

"Dr. Wilson I presume."

"How'd you know?"

"Your French shoes. Unique sound."

"How is he?"

"In a coma, but stable. Did you know he has no name?"

"Yeah. How are you doing?"

"You didn't tell Cuddy did you?"

"About what?"

"My past. Only you know. If Cuddy did know she would totally give me this case just because of that. If not it's because she thinks I can't care, which means she doesn't know."

"No I didn't tell her so she doesn't know. What are you going to do?"

"Not get attached."

"Good plan."

"But you know I can't do that. I do care, at least for him and I don't know what to do."

"Then get attached but also get prepared for the downfall of your actions."


	4. Chapter 4

**Past meets present**

Chapter 4

A few days after the detox, the baby was doing well, and House seemed to be disappearing more frequently. He communicated with the team via cell phone instead of traveling back and forth from wing to wing. Only two people really knew where House was when he wasn't with the team, and they weren't about to tell his team. Wilson stopped by one afternoon before heading home. He found House sitting in a rocking chair with his back towards the door, looking out the window while rocking and feeding the child.

"Well look at Papa House."

"Shut up you." He said with a smile.

"How is he?"

"Eating like a champ. Should be ready to go home once he makes twelve pounds."

Wilson could see a look in House's eyes. A look of planning and plotting with a slight accent of caring.

"What are you thinking?"

"I'll tell you tomorrow, when I'm sure."

"You better."

"Have a good afternoon of golf."

"Enjoy your bonding. Talk to you tomorrow."

House did as he usually did during and after work. He looked after the baby, then went home and thought about him. Tonight he did some serious thinking. He did in fact get attached and this time he wanted to do something about it. He wanted to keep him, adopt him, name him, make him a House and give him a home. He wanted and tried to sleep on his new decision to make sure it was right, but it just felt too right at the time. Sleeping was out of the equation. It was 3AM and he gathered his helmet and keys, driving off the see Cuddy about a beautiful baby boy.


	5. Chapter 5

**Past meets Present**

Chapter 5

He pulled up and turned off the engine. He just sat there, in the dark. "What am I thinking?! She's gonna be so pissed, but he needs me." He thought some more. Sticking with the reason why he came out here he got off the bike and crossed the road. Again he met self resistance and this time began pacing and talking to himself. "Go home; your decision will be the same tomorrow." He couldn't just leave; he had to talk while the whole idea was reeling in his mind. He was still pacing and thinking when Cuddy appeared in his path. His motorcycle had woken her up and she had come out to investigate the cause of the noise.

"Do you have any idea what time it is?"

"Yeah."

"Then why are you here?"

"Need to talk to you." He was still pacing.

"Bell invented the phone for a reason. It's three in the morning. A phone call would have woken me up just as nicely as your bike did."

"You can't hang up on me if I talk to you in person." They both realized that it was in fact quite chilly outside and decided to continue their conversation in the warmth of Cuddy's house. They sat in the living room and continued the conversation.

"So spill it. What's on your mind? Why did you wake me? What's so urgent that it couldn't wait?"

"My case."

"What is it? Everything going ok? He seemed fine earlier today."

"No nothing like that. He's fine, well except for a detail or two."

"What is it?"

He sighed and leaned forward. "I've spent a lot of time with him recently, no thanks to you. He has no name and no home, no one to care for him. I…well I want to adopt him. I can give him what he needs, that is if you help me help him."

She was stunned, found it hard to digest this new information that had hit her like a ton of bricks.

"I can try to help you, but your record is a mess with Tritter and the drugs, it won't be easy."

"It's not supposed to be easy. If it's meant to be there will be some rough patches and maybe some fighting. Can you help me out?"

"I can try, but are you serious about this?"

"Would I wake you up at this hour if I wasn't?"

"Well…yeah you would."

"That's beside the point."

"I'll look into it. Now get out of here before I change my mind. We can talk tomorrow after we both have had some sleep."

"Thanks."

She saw him to the door and watched as he got onto his bike and sped away. He didn't head towards home though; he left in the opposite direction.

"If I'm right about where he's headed, he is more serious about this than I'd ever thought he would be about anything besides a stupid puzzle."

* * *

**Hope you are enjoying so far, I need some help though. I am looking for baby boy names that you can see House picking out... I'm not telling you anything more. Any ideas please send them my way and reviews are always welcome.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for all the help and reviews, the name imput helped and you will find out the name in the next chapter, sorry... enjoy and reviews will only speed up the next chapter.

* * *

**

**Past meets Present**

Chapter 6

The night nurses only looked up when they heard House coming. Tonight wasn't the first time he had showed up at a weird hour to see the little tyke. Reaching the door he removed his sneakers, opened the door and entered. He placed his sneakers inside the door, he didn't want to make any unnecessary noise and wake him. He checked on the baby, sleeping peacefully then turned his attention to the bulletin board in the room. In the middle of it someone placed a sign, "I need a name, could you help me out?" Posted all around the sign were name options. All the nurses pitched in and by now the board was covered. This made House think as he sat down.

"What will I name him? That is if Cuddy follows through."

He felt a hand on his shoulder and opened his eyes abruptly. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"Nothing. It's 10 and your team wants you. Case." He paused, laying his eyes on the pad of paper that was now on the floor. He reached down and picked it up, beginning to read the contents.

"Names? You want to name him?"

"Not just name him." House took the pad back. "Wilson, I want to keep him." Wilson almost fell over; he stumbled into the wall as if House had just punched him.

"Keep him?" He said in a quiet voice.

"Yeah. Think I can do it?"

"You can do it." He didn't hesitate in his answer; he always knew House would be a good father. "Will you be able to get custody?"

"Cuddy's working on it. We have to talk some more but I hope it works out."

"Papa House huh?"

"I'll think of an equally embarrassing name for you. Just wait."

"Catch ya later. Got a meeting in a few minutes."

"See ya."

He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and wandered over to the baby. Still there, nap time was around now and he had just settled down. He watched until the sleeping baby finally drifted off, and then answered his annoying pager. The team had a new case and needed help. The case kept him away from his usual hiding place; it was a really tough case and took all day. After not seeing his new passion for the duration of the day he returned to the room to find nothing. No one was there, no nurse, no child, no one. A very angry and annoyed House knew just where to look. He threw open the doors to Cuddy's office.

"Where is he?" He then looked around the room to find Cuddy, the care manager and the child asleep in a carrier on the floor. "What's this about?"

"Please sit down." He did as he was told, but he didn't really want to. If this was about anything else he wouldn't have done as she said, but since it was concerning his potential child he did as Cuddy said.

"What's this about?" He repeated as he tried to lighten his tone, but he wasn't very successful.

"It's about the child. Are you serious about adopting him?"

"Why does everyone say that?! Yes, I'm very serious."

This is when the care manager stepped into the conversation.

"Well everything looks great. You can definitely support the child but your drug problem may be a concern."

"I don't have a drug problem!" He was standing again and his loud booming voice had woken the baby. Hearing him cry he walked over, picked him up and cradling him in his arms returned to his seat.

"Your recent bout with a detective Tritter states otherwise. It also shows here that you left rehab and are currently still on Vicodin."

"Yes I am."

"Well I'm afraid that is where we have caught a snag. It will probably fall through considering that was once upwards of 600 pills in your house at one time."

House sat back and thought for a moment, trying to come up with some way that he could keep this bundle of joy he was holding in his hands.

"What if I adopt him and have him stay with someone while I did a full rehab regimen?"

"You would do that?" Cuddy interjected.

"You could put money on it."

"Well I'll have to look into it but that might just work."

"Get back to me. I have to go see a friend about watching my son for nine weeks."


	7. Chapter 7

**Past meets Present**

Chapter 7

"Sure I'll do it. It will be tough, I'll have to stay at your place, but I'll do my best."

"Seriously?!" He had just gotten done explaining the whole meeting and what he was prepared to do. He thought Wilson would put up a 'this doesn't sound like a good idea' fight before he agreed.

"He obviously important to you, you won't detox for anyone including me. As long as I can be part of his life after you get back. You can't expect me to spend nine weeks with the kid and not get attached."

"Of course you can. You can be related in any way you desire."

"Let's go see Cuddy about a boy."

The two men went to Cuddy's office, this time many papers were signed and agreements were made, with no yelling or arguments to resolve. House would help Wilson get all setup at his apartment that would be needed for nine weeks. House would enter rehab at the start of the next week, that left time for them to adjust to the arrangement before he left. House could try to help with the occasional case from time to time and could have both as many phone calls and visitors as he felt up to.

They left together that night, had to go shopping for their new bundle of joy. He would be coming home the next day and they needed to be ready. House was determined purchase both all the child needed, and didn't need before he left.

"Will you help me name him? He's in need."

"Sure I'll help, more than happy to…but is it just me or do you seem apprehensive or timid to ask for my help with all this. You aren't timid ever, but you also never ask for help unless it's really needed."

"I've been a burden on you for a while now. I've realized that. Always relying on you to help when I need it and never thanking or paying you back. Now I've got a burden of my own and I don't mean to be pawning him off on you. You deal with me being a pain in the ass and are never one back."

"House, you are my friend. My best friend at that. I'll help you out no matter how much you piss me off or annoy me."

"Ok." House got quiet for a while and they went on shopping. He finally started thinking out loud, all his thoughts got to be too much for his head.

"Jay."

"What? You never call me Jay. What are you talking about?"

"For my kid. A name."

"Jay?"

"Yeah. You got a better one?"

"What's your middle name?"

"John, after my dad so that's out of the running."

"Hmm.. I don't name children daily."

"I know that."

They kept tossing names between the two of them until the shopping was done. It wasn't until they were in the car, haven given up for the time being when Wilson came up with a winner.

"Either Evan Alexander or Evan James."

"Evan Alexander James House. I'll drink to that."

They both secretly knew that the James was in fact in honor of Wilson. He was always there for House and even now he was helping just like a best friend should. House might tell him eventually but little did he know that Wilson already knew. Having House name his child after Wilson was the greatest thank you anyone could give him, and he was pretty sure House already knew that.


	8. Chapter 8

**Past meets Present**

Chapter 8

In the days proceeding the arrival of newly adopted Evan, Wilson had gotten swamped with patients and wasn't available for help at House's. He didn't mind, all his work in the pediatric wing earlier in his career gave him all the information he needed. He was fully capable of handling a child, despite what people thought about him. House was glad that he got to spend quality time with his son before he had to leave. Taking care and creating a routine in order to make sure everything got done was fairly easy. He adjusted his schedule so he could incorporate Evan and all his needs. It all went fairly smoothly.

Even though he only had four work days with Evan, a typical afternoon House picked up Evan from the hospital day care on his way out and stopped by to give Wilson an update. Once at home they ate together and laughing was a common noise. It would be a sight to see, House with child on one knee, half playing and half watching television. Next up was bath time, then bed. House usually sang Evan to sleep while feeding him a bottle, he was musically inclined not only with the piano, he could sing too. After successfully putting Evan down he waited for Wilson with beers for the two of them and some sporting event or movie playing on the television.

Wilson came in and slammed the door a little louder than he should have.

"Shhhh! You're gonna wake him you moron."

"Oh right, my bad."

He took his shoes off and threw his coat and bag on the floor. Padding over to the couch House handed him a beer and Wilson sat down. With a loud sigh he took a swig of his beer and rested his head back on the couch, now starring at the ceiling.

"Rough day?"

"Busy day. Paperwork, patients to see… you know the stuff you don't do, your lackeys do for you."

"Wanna barrow them?"

"Sure I'll think about it."

They paused as they glanced at the television and drank their beer.

"How was your afternoon and night with Evan?"

"Great. Dinner, television, sleep. Works well. He shouldn't be a problem for you."

"Yeah I hope he's not. He seems to be well mannered and relatively calm."

"Yes, that he is. And if he's a problem I'm only a phone call away."

"Yeah… how are you feeling about that?"

"I'm not feeling excited to do it. But I've got to do what I've got to do."

"Maybe it will help you too."

"You know I don't want help. I don't think I have a problem. Other people think I have a problem and I don't so I've just gotta do what I can to keep Evan. And you're the man for taking him for nine weeks. Talk about him overstaying his welcome."

"I think I can handle him. You gonna leave me all the info. I need to make sure his schedule stays the same?"

"I can do that. Let's what this movie, then sleep. I like to use as much time as possible in my bed while I'm still here."

"We can go now if you'd like."

"No you need to eat."

"Already did."

"Oh. Well let's stay here for a little while…I'll let you know."

"Fine by me."

They sat together for some time and ended up falling asleep together on the couch. Wilson stirred and woke to find House still on the couch with him. He looked over and saw him laying peacefully slightly snoring. Wilson enjoyed having House around and would be lonely without him. He was divorced and House was his only friend. Deciding that House should get some actually sleep while he still can, he quietly coaxed House awake.

"House…let's go to your room. The couch isn't comfortable."

"You would know."

"Yes I do. Come on I'll help you up if you need it."

He rubbed his eyes and searched for his cane. Then slowly stood. "I'm good. Lead on McDuff."

Wilson led them into the bedroom and turned on the light. House responded with "Turn that damn thing off. I know where everything is. It's my room." Wilson did as he was told and House stepped by him and sat on the bed. He removed his pants and slipped under the covers. Settling down he saw Wilson turn to leave. He caught him and asked him to join him in his bed.

"What? You want me to what?"

"Come on you pansy. There's enough room for me and you in here. You can use my bed while I'm gone. No sense in you sleeping on the couch when I'm not here. Just get in here and sleep."

Wilson shrugged his shoulders and joined him.

"No footsie."

"Agreed. Goodnight Wilson."

"Goodnight House."


	9. Chapter 9

**Past meets Present**

Chapter 9

House had packed his bags and they were on the way back to the hospital. Evan in the back sleeping and Wilson driving. He offered the driving to House but he just shook his head, must have been too nervous to drive. Wilson wanted to desperately tell him that he was there for him, call if he needed him, blah blah blah, but he knew it would just rub House the wrong way right now. Instead, he would just glance over at House periodically and hoped that House got the message. He did, he just didn't say anything. He wasn't sure what to say, too many thoughts were swimming around, too many feelings churning that could get in the way. He just sat back and listened to the music until they arrived.

They took Evan to see Cuddy while all the paperwork was filled out and words were exchanged. The walk to the floor was too quick for House, he knew it would be like that. He tried to not let the situation get him down, but he couldn't help it. From now until a long nine weeks were over, he would be locked on a floor, only allowed to enjoy his best friend and his son when they showed up. He had a love/hate relationship with being alone. He is defiantly anti-social so alone was fine with him, but it also left him with his feelings which didn't go over so well at times. Now he would have to talk to people about his "addiction" and his feelings. A therapist would try to butt into his life, a person he barely knew. Getting mentally prepared too longer than the time he had, so this moment was pretty difficult to deal with, and he didn't do a very good job of hiding it.

"House, you ok?"

Pause. "What? Yeah I'm fine. Let's get this over with."

"Ok."

They entered the wing and after his things were searched Wilson could escort him to his room.

"Cozy huh?" Wilson remarked towards the size of the room.

"Keep our bed warm for me huh?"

"Will do." He said with a half smile. He was trying to be brave for his friend, but that wasn't working so well. "Be good and we will visit frequently. Unless you don't want us to. Call me if you need me, or if anything, well you know. You can always call."

"Got it." He reached into his backpack and pulled out an envelope. "Here's all the info. I think you might need. You can always call me too, god knows I won't have much of anything to do while I'm here."

"Stay sane, don't get bored."

"I'll try. Take good care of Evan."

"Oh you know I will."

They just stood and looked at each other, unsure of how to leave considering the circumstances. Wilson wanted to stay with him, and House wanted to follow Wilson out the door and pretend like none of this was going to happen. House laid down on the bed and closed his eyes.

"Catch ya later Wilson."

"See ya House."

Wilson was just about to leave when he turned and remembered something. He left an envelope on the nightstand and was careful not to disturb House in doing so. He wanted to touch him, rub his hand or ruffle his hair, but knew at this time that that was a bad idea. 'Wait until he's home' he told himself as he quietly left the room. He made his way to Cuddy's and took Evan back home.

"Ready for the long haul" he said as he was driving back. "I just hope House is too."

* * *

**If it seems like it's dragging on and going no where, please let me know and suggestions on how to speed it up would be great. Hope you're enjoying it so far. I'll make it a little more entertaining in the chapters to come.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm unsure as to how I feel about this chapter, and am having some difficulty producing the next chapter, so any ideas you have please let me know. Thanks for all your reviews and PM's they are great.

* * *

**

**Past meets Present**

Chapter 10

His first one on one therapy session. Dr. Johnson was fully aware of House, why he was here, what his motive was. All patients needed some therapy, someone to talk to about what they're going through while they stay here. House was no exception, but he thought he was. His only reason for actually showing up at all, and on time was that he was bored out of his mind with only his pain for company.

Dr. Johnson was surprised when he heard the door open. He looked up and saw House, the last person he expected to see. Standing, both men met in the middle of the room and shook hands.

"Dr. House. What should I refer to you as?"

"Whatever. Dr. House, House, Greg, it doesn't matter. I'm gonna call you doc Johnson no matter what."

"Fine. Please sit."

He sat, only because he leg hurt. They took his cane and his leg is very angry about that. He proceeded to stare at the floor, waiting for Johnson to start the conversation.

"So, your file says you're here because of Vicodin."

"That might be what it says but it's not true."

"You're not addicted to Vicodin?"

"I am. But I'm here so I can keep my son, not directly because of my addiction."

"Could you clarify that?"

With a sigh he went on to explain that he had to kick the habit or make a full attempt to in order to keep his newly adopted son.

"Wow."

House gave him a look.

"So you don't think you need therapy then?"

"Not really. I'll show up but probably won't talk."

"Thought so. Why don't we do this then? You write in a journal when ever you feel something occurs that is worth writing down. A thought, an event, anything. We'll meet in two weeks to discuss anything you wrote. Anything you don't want me to read just mark accordingly."

"So I see you only once every two weeks?"

"Or more if it's needed."

"That I can do."

Arriving back in his room he turned on the iPod and tried to escape the pain detoxing brought. He must have been listening for quite some time, for he had fallen asleep. He was being roused by a nurse.

"You have a phone call."

"Uh, ok. Who is it? What time is it?"

"About seven. Dinner and medication soon. It's…he said his name was Wilson?"

Thinking 'oh shit' he took the call.

"Wilson what's up?"

"It's Evan. He won't sleep."

"Did you feed and rock him?"

"Yea, he ate like a champ, but won't sleep."

"Did you sing?"

"Sing? Are you kidding?"

"I kid not. Sing Rolling Stones."

"I'll try it. How are you?"

'Call me once he's asleep, then we can talk. I'll be awake, don't worry."

"Alright, I'll be twenty minutes max."

"I'll be waiting."


	11. Chapter 11

**Past Meets Present**

**Ch. 11**

* * *

He went back to his room to waste the twenty minutes it would take Wilson to get Evan to sleep. He had told the nurse at the desk to come and get him when Wilson called back, even if he was asleep, so all the bases were covered.

Pacing. That's all he could come up with doing. The pain in his leg was a throbbing ache, due to the detoxing. They were doing better med control this time, the pain wasn't too bad and he wasn't upchucking yet. Nauseous yes, throwing up no. While pacing he surveyed his room. There was the dresser across from the bed, the nightstand next to the bed and the bed.

That's when he saw it. The envelope Wilson must have left. It was a big office envelope and House had to know what was in it. He gathered the envelope and sat on the bed. Inside there was a note from Wilson. _I thought it should be done. Enjoy. –W. _His mind was reeling as he continued to go through the contents.

The bulk of the envelope was a medical journal. Wilson had written and submitted an article. One that discussed Evan's case and how House helped him in multiple ways. Setting it aside for later he picked up the smaller package. It was pictures. Of Evan and Wilson, Evan and House (he never remembered the picture being taken) and a picture of the three of them in the hospital. He could only think of one person who could be responsible for it. Cuddy.

He had just picked up the article when the nurse returned. Wilson was back on the phone. Usually patients had a phone call cut off time, but Cuddy said it was fine and whatever Cuddy said, went.

"Hey."

"Hey. So how's it going?"

"Not horrible yet. Saw the therapist and imagine this. I actually shared my story and now I just have to write in a journal and see him every two weeks."

Wilson was shocked. "Wait what? You shared? You?"

"Yeah I don't know what got into me. But now I need you to drop off a journal."

"That's fine."

"How's Evan?"

"Asleep now. He's doing really well and I'm really getting attached you know."

"Knew you would. You picked name for yourself?"

"Not really. It'll come. When do you want us to come and see you?"

"Tomorrow."

"Ok. I'll see you then. Get some rest and try to be good."

"Yes Mom."

"Good night House."

"Good night Wilson."

He hung up and made his way back to his room. He laid down and looked at the ceiling. He thought about which song Wilson used to make Evan sleep. Sifting through all the songs he fell asleep around Time is on my side and Miss you.


End file.
